There They Go
Lyrics Mike Machine Shop! echoes Sixx John Yeah, ladies and gentlemen, free speech I go by the name of Sixx John Of course you know Mike Shinoda (yeah) Uh-oh (uh-oh) West Coast (West Coast) let's go Shinoda ONE TIME, for my Machine Shop crew And then it's TWO TIMES, S.O.B. and L.P. too And then it's THREE TIMES, it's Mike and Sixx on the track And then FOUR TIMES, when we come in through the back They're sayin 2X: Mike Shinoda + Sixx John Oh no, close the do' Shut the lights and start the show Better let everybody know Get on the mic and let it go Shinoda Armed and dangerous bitch Y'all can't really hang with us in this Everybody's so afarid of us, shit Makes me wanna hang it up and quit (go!) Armed and dangerous bitch Y'all can't really hang with us (go!) Armed and dangerous bitch Y'all can't really hang with us in this Everybody's so afraid of us, shit Makes me wanna hang it up and quit Forget about all the things you heard befo' 'Bout time that we're kickin down your do' Everybody's gonna hit the fuckin flo' Like, "Please Mike don't hurt me anymo'" I don't gotta have a secret lie or an alibi Everybody knows why I'm here I'd just as soon crack a bottle as crack you over the head with the bottle of beer So just listen up there powder puff Better believe that I'm not playin You can love it, you can hate But don't mistake it, everybody's sayin Chorus changes to Memphis Bleek's "Is That Your Chick?" Shinoda What you really wanna do is this Just make believe that I don't exist But you won't cause every time you go to spit (Yo check this out) I talk over you just like this (Ha ha!) It's annoyin, just for you You can scream all day 'til your face is blue I'm gettin in your head and you know it too And that's just me, you don't know my crew (Machine Shop!) My man Sixx John, understand though The way that he flows you can call him Rambo Never miss a shot, never run out of ammo Comin with heat like a goddamn commando And add in S.O.B. Ryu, Tak, Vin Skully Cheapshot, and now you see Fuck with me? Nah, Sixx! changes to Three 6 Mafia's "Stay High" John (Oh no) Uh-oh (uh-oh) Whatever you yell when you see that do' close I'ma bail through the back (fo' sho') Straight to the bar so I can act (a fool) I figured you guys would get a little surprised Your eyes wide when it's me and Mike Shinod' I'm just plain old Sixx John from the 'Nam District This is not supposed I still talk with awkward speech I'm like a dog that's off his leash Step out with a Fort Minor patch on a black tee Niggaz scared to walk these streets I ain't trippin homie talk is cheap A cappella or we can bark on a beat And if that ain't enough action I got seventeen pages in this little magazine I keep We got this place rockin, beat knockin, non-stoppin If y'all are with it let me hear it now (yeah) yo We got this place rockin, beat knockin, non-stoppin If y'all are with it let me hear it now (yeah) yo changes back to the original Shinoda ONE TIME, for my Machine Shop crew And then it's TWO TIMES, S.O.B. and L.P. too And then it's THREE TIMES, it's Mike and Sixx on the track And then FOUR TIMES, we do it like that (like that?) Like that (like that) Outro Whoo! Fort Minor {"Utterly ridiculous, how sick is this?" –''Jay-Z} ''scratched Shinoda {"Utterly ridiculous, how sick is this?" –''Jay-Z} Machine Shop! {"Utterly ridiculous, how sick is this?" –Jay-Z} ''scratched Green Lantern {"Utterly ridiculous – you, you see 'em" –''Jay-Z''} Category:Fort Minor Songs